Saved
by DarkDemonWings747
Summary: With Sirius gone, the summer before Harry's 7th year was the worst. Secrets are revealed and he feels more alone than ever. Diving into Depression, he has become very withdrawn and no one has taken notice, except a few Slytherins. One drastic decision will change Harry's life. Angst/Violence/Depression/Rape, HG/RW/GW/MW/AD bashing, eventual dark Harry. AU/OOC. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Violence/Rape/Depression/angst

**Notes: **MW/HG/RW/GW/AD Bashing, eventual dark Harry. AU/OOC. The events that were to happen during Harry's 5th year actually took place in his 6th. 5th year was the most "normal" year Harry could get and he had bonded more to Sirius.

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns everything except the plot

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"BOY!" The unmistakable voice of Vernon Dursley, roared.

"Yes uncle?" Harry replied in a meek voice. He knew when his uncle was this angry it wouldn't be good for him.

The summer holidays started a month ago and it was hell from the beginning. The Order of the Phoenix had told the Dursleys about Harry's godfather and to take it easy on him. Too bad the only thing that was accomplished was the beatings were worse than ever. Harry was worked much harder than any summer knowing full well they did this on purpose so he would be beaten more often. However the beatings started changing. It wasn't a blow to the head or a couple of punches to the gut anymore.

"Strip." Vernon commanded.

Harry swallowed thickly but did as he was told and stood there waiting for more instructions.

"You know what to do." the fat man continued pointing to the bed.

The green-eyed teen walked over to his sorry excuse for a bed and laid face down. He whimpered in pain as the whip was brought down on his back. Vernon whipped his back a couple of more times before moving to his ass. There were scars upon scars littered everywhere on Harry's back and butt. What made it worse was that they never had enough time to heal properly so some would reopen and make it more bloody than it should be. However the worst wasn't even over. Harry has tears forming in his eyes as he heard his Uncle's zipper. Vernon entered Harry with brute force causing the teen to cry out in pain. Something had definitely ripped inside of him. All Harry could do was lay there motionless and let it happen to him. There was no way he could defend himself without magic. He felt dirty, disgusting and weak. But what could he do about it? Dumbledore would know if he left, and he knew that Harry wasn't treated properly. So Harry just lied there, and imagined he was somewhere else. Somewhere where he was loved, and felt he belonged. Not soon enough, Vernon finished and left his nephew bleeding and crying.

* * *

><p>So I had this idea for a story in the middle of the night, and wanted to see how it would go. And yes this is darker than my other stories. I do hope you guys like it all the same. Keep the reviews coming.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week had gone the same as all the other weeks that summer. However it was the day before Harry's birthday so he stayed up like he always did. At midnight a letter appeared with the Gringotts Bank seal. Opening the letter curiously, he began to read.

_Lord Potter,_

_I would like to inform you that the bank requires you come to meet with your manager at your earliest convenience. It is the utmost importance that you come without anyone or to anyones knowledge. All will be explained when you arrive. When you are ready simply hold the letter and say Gold and it will bring you to the atrium. I await your arrival._

_Goldax_

Harry stared at the letter in bewilderment. He was a lord? How come Dumbledore didn't tell him? He wondered if the Weasley's knew as they were purebloods, even if they are blood traitors. He would go the bank tomorrow as soon as he got up. The seventeen year old had decided in that moment to bring all of his belongings with him as he wouldn't be coming back. To hell his Dumbledore. He would deal with it when he went back to school. Harry fell into a light sleep after the letter, wanting to get up early tomorrow.

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn. He used a cleaning spell on himself and got ready to go to the bank. Once he was dressed he packed all of his things as quickly as he could. He held the note in his hand and said the password.

Once he landed in the atrium he stumbled like he always did when using a portkey. Harry walked up to one of the tellers and handed him the note. The goblin looked at it for a moment before having another goblin escort him to the Potter vault manager. Once in the office Harry started feeling nervous.

"Lord Potter. I am your estates manager, Bloodclaw. I am surprised you have come to be honest. I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past three years." The goblin started.

Harry looked shocked. "I haven't received any missives from the bank saying to meet with you. To be honest I didn't even know the Potters had an estate manager."

Bloodclaw matched Harry's shocked look. "It seems that your magical guardian has not been doing his job." He commented.

This only made Harry more confused. "I have a magical guardian? Who is it?" He asked.

The goblin scowled. Not at Harry but because of the situation. "Albus Dumbledore as you do not have any living magical relatives, any student that comes to his school he becomes their magical guardian." He explained patiently.

Harry nodded then frowned. "As my magical guardian what's he allowed to do?"

"He is allowed to open your vaults, and answer missives from the ministry and gringotts until you come of age."

"Has he taken any money from me?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. Quite a lot in fact. Everytime he came he assured the goblin that was attending, that he had your permission. I think it is safe to assume that he did not." Bloodclaw said getting angrier.

"You are correct. I didn't know about it. How much money did he take though? I don't have that much." Harry said remembering the first and only time he saw his vault.

"Let me assure you that the Potters are very wealthy. You are actually one of the richest wizarding families out there along with Malfoy and Black." The goblin said.

This made Harry frown even more. He had no idea about his wealth or anything. "Who was the money going to?" Harry decided to ask.

"10,000 Galleons have been taken out of your vault every month for the past 6 years. It was to be split between Ronald, Ginerva and Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. Another 400 was taken every month for 3 years to go to an Order of the Phoenix."

Harry was fuming. But his heart was breaking also. The Weasleys and Hermione had been like a family to him and he couldn't believe that it was all a lie. He didn't even want to think that the other Weasleys were involved.

"How can I get the money back?" Harry asked.

"A simple letter with the allegations will be sent to the rightful people and they will have to refund you one way or another. If not then their magic will be stripped." Bloodclaw explained.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I would like for this to happen. However I do not want them to know that I had found out. Can you do that?" Harry asked.

The goblin nodded. "There is another matter we should discuss Lord Potter. Your godfather had named you his heir before he passed."

Harry nodded, he knew Sirius' plan.

"As you are of age you have the right to claim both lordships."

"I would like to." Harry said.

Bloodclaw nodded and two rings appeared. One held the Potter crest and one the Black. However with a little goblin magic the rings combined into two, combining the two hose crests.

"When you have heirs, the rings will split apart again if you wish to have an heir for each house." Bloodclaw explained.

Harry nodded and slipped on the ring.

"If it is alright with you I would also like to perform a blood test on you Lord Potter-Black. It would also benefit you to know what you have."

Harry nodded his consent, he was really going on autopilot right now. He dropped his blood onto the parchment and watched words form.

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Father: **James Potter

**Mother: **Lily Potter nee Evans

**Lord: **House of Potter, House of Black

**Vaults: **Potter: 675, 676, 677 Black: 689, 690,691

**Total Galleons: **600,000,000

**Estates: **Godric's Hollow house, Potter Manor, Grimmauld Place, Black Manor, Black cottage

Harry looked at the parchment in shock. He really was that rich. "Thank you for your help today Bloodclaw. I really appreciate it." Harry said earnestly.

"You're welcome. It is my job after all. If you need anything else do not hesitate to contact me."

"Before I go I was wondering if I could get some money from one of the vaults." Harry said.

"No need. This is like a muggle credit card. It is connected to all of your vaults and will work in the muggle world. Just sign here." Bloodclaw said indicating to the parchment in front of him.

Harry signed the paper and he was off to buy new clothes.

By the time Harry was done shopping, he had gone to get a whole new wardrobe consisting of robes in various dark colors and muggle clothes as that was what he was most comfortable in. He had also bought a new trunk as his old one was about to fall apart. With a week until he was due back at Hogwarts, he rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron for the time being.

When Harry finally had a chance to relax and breathe he broke out into uncontrollable sobs. His friends weren't his friends, he still felt dirty and disgusting and now he felt more alone than ever without Sirius there. He didn't have anyone that he could turn to and that was what he needed the most. Crying himself to sleep, Harry's last thought was about how different it was going to be at Hogwarts this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Mentions of cutting

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The day he was to board the Hogwarts Express he felt nauseous. He didn't know how this year was going to be, but he didn't really care. The past week he had become...numb to everything around him. Keeping to himself, he barely left the room and talked to very few people. Keeping his hood up, he went to Platform 9 ¾ unnoticed. He was early as he wanted a compartment to himself. He found one at the back of the train and put his things in the over head. After closing the door and pulling the blinds Harry sat down heavily. He wondered if he could really do this.

The train ride was relatively peaceful. Usually when the blinds were drawn it meant to keep out. Being teenagers, they all assumed someone was shagging. Harry took that opportunity to take a quick nap as he hadn't had much sleep the night before.

When the train stopped and people started going up to the castle, he noticed the bright red hair and hung back a bit. Because he slowed down in the middle of the walk way, he ended up bumping into someone who obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Watch it." The voice snarled.

Harry looked up to see his school rival, Draco Malfoy with his friends, Pansy and Blaise.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly and picked up his pace noticing that the Weasley's carriage had made it's way up.

Draco followed Harry with his eyes confused as to why the Gryffindor Golden Boy didn't start a fight with him. He looked over to his his friends and they looked just as confused as him. It was obvious something happened to the Gryffindor this summer and the blonde swore to himself that he'd get to the bottom of this.

As Harry entered the Great Hall he looked up at the head table. All of the professors were in their normal seats. The only difference was that Lucius Malfoy was also sitting there. Having a conversation with Severus. Harry gave a small groan when he realized that DADA was going to be a nightmare this year. HIs next glace was at the Gryffindor table. He noticed Ron, Hermione and Ginny at one part of the table while Neville, Dean and Seamus were at another. He didn't really feel like dealing with any of them so he sat at the end nearest the Great Hall doors, away from everyone.

Once McGonagall began the sorting, Harry decided to spare a glance at his once friends. They didn't seem to be worried about where he was, in fact they looked relieved when he wasn't seen. While he was watching his ex-friends he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at him with questioning eyes. He also saw the boy give a slight tilt of the head as if saying, 'look that way'. Harry then glanced back up at the head table and saw Severus and Lucius looking at him. Harry gulped audibly. He'd have to watch his back from three Slytherins this year, and knowing his luck, he wouldn't get any rest from them. He supposed that he could try to act as normal as possible, but he knew that would take a toll on him eventually. That and he didn't think he could stand to be near the traitors. Harry had spiraled into depression after the first night. While he didn't drink himself into oblivion, he had started to cut himself. He wanted to feel anything, even if it was pain. He wouldn't say it out loud be he was scared of not feeling anything.

After the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up to give his customary speech.

"There is quite a long list of banned items this year. A list can be found in Mr. Filch's office if you need to know. This year we welcome Lucius Malfoy as he will be taking the Defense post this year." The Slytherins clapped loudly while the other houses gave small, scattered claps. "As always the Forbidden forest is forbidden and with that tuck in!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared on the table.

Harry took a little but he mostly pushed it around his plate. He never had much of an appetite anymore but he knew he should eat a little something so he wouldn't pass out.

Up at the high table, Lucius and Severus were having a quiet discussion, while glancing at the Gryffindor table every now and then.

"What's wrong with the boy?" Lucius wondered when he noticed he wasn't sitting with his friends.

He didn't care much for Potter but as a professor it was his job to help the students, no matter who they were. From Draco's stories he knew that the 'Golden Trio' were inseparable so with one third not sitting with them he found it odd.

"How should I know? I don't follow the brat's every movements." Severus said with some disdain in his voice. He still loathed all things Potter but his brother in all but blood had told him to let it go. Lucius had giving the black haired man many reasons why and how it was just silly to hold a grudge on a man who has been dead for seventeen years. He also gave a low blow in saying how disappointed Lily would have been with her best friend if she saw him treating her son this way. This caused Severus to grudgingly agree to tone it down when it came to The Boy-Who-Lived.

"I know you do not like the boy, Severus, but he is your student." Lucius said. "I'm not saying stalk the boy. But if something happens to him Dumbledore will be furious." He was correct in saying that, however the men didn't know the real reason as to why the old man would have been angry.

So with they subtly watched the teen the rest of dinner. They had noticed that he barely ate and kept his head down the whole time. Lucius and Severus shared a look. They would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lucius was never involved in the DoM fiasco that happened. While Severus and Lucius seem like bastards most of the time they take their responsibilities seriously which is why they have taken notice to Harry's change rather quickly. Also Lucius is not a committed Death Eater, but a man has to what he can to protect his son (he loathes Narcissa)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I wasn't sure how people would take this story but I'm glad people like it. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Harry had gone up to Gryffindor tower and straight to the dorm. He didn't feel like interacting with people. However he didn't have such luck as the traitors had seen him and wanted to keep up the look for being best friends.

"Harry! Where were you? You missed the sorting." Hermione said first.

"I was there the whole time." Harrys aid patiently.

"How come you didn't sit with us mate?" Ron asked pretending to care.

Harry gave a shrug. "Didn't see you."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look but let it go. The next thing harry knew there was a red head attached to his arm.

"So how was your summer?" Ginny asked using no tact whatsoever. Harry has told them what his summer life was like when when he was a second year. They had been sympathetic, at least it looked like it to Harry back in the day. He mistakenly assumed that they would know not to ask since they supposedly knew it was a sensitive topic.

Harry gently pried his arm away from Ginny while looking pale. "Same as always," he replied. "Look I'm going to head to bed. I haven't had much sleep lately." Which wasn't a lie. when he got sleep during the summer it was because he ended up crying himself to sleep for one reason or the other. Everyone will just assume it was because his godfather died, which was alright for him, he didn't want anything to know about his home life.

The three looked at Harry with hidden curiosity. Without waiting for a reply Harry turned around and headed to bed. Once he crawled under the covers, he set up a silencing spell since he had been waking up from nightmares the past week and for once they weren't caused by Voldemort.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. He went to take a shower and change then headed to the great hall without waiting for his "friends". Gryffindors were not known for waking up early but a majority of the student population were awake and eating breakfast waiting for their timetables. Harry sat in the same place he did as last night, hoping that the rest of his house would leave him alone. He filled his plate with a little food, pushing his sleeve down when he noticed some of his scars were showing. Just like his home life, Harry refused to let anyone know that he had a problem. Keeping his head down the whole time he ate quietly and played with what was left waiting for his timetable.

McGonagall came down and gave Harry his since he was one of the few Gryffindors that got up at a reasonable hour before lessons. Harry just looked at his schedule without really caring that he had double potions first thing in the morning. His peaceful morning was cut short when he was assaulted by Ginny. She instantly clung to his side again.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" She pouted in a way that assumed she looked cute.

"I didn't realize I had to." Harry said in a clipped tone while removing himself from her again.

The redhead didn't reply but frowned when Harry moved slightly away from her. Harry was about to leave when dumb and dumber appeared. With a resigned sigh Harry remained where he was. Ron and Hermione sat down and piled food onto their plates.

"How come you didn't wait for us?" Ron asked around a mouth full of food.

"I needed some space." Harry said and it wasn't a lie. The only difference was that he needed space from everyone for a long time.

"You know you can talk to us if you need anything." Hermione said while looking in disgust at Ron's eating habits.

"I know." Harry said giving a small smile.

"I'll catch you guys later. I gotta go get my books." Harry said making an excuse to get away from them. The three frowned at his retreating back.

He didn't notice two pairs of eyes that followed him out of the great hall.

Severus and Lucius had been sitting in their seats while the students started trickling in. They had noticed when Potter walked in alone. While they noticed the boys behavior last night they figured that he'd be back to his normal self. So when he came in alone that morning they were slightly surprised. Then the Weasley chit came in. They saw her go straight over to the other Gryffindor. Like the rest of the wizarding population, they figured that those two would marry one day. They were surprised yet again that he had removed her person away from him. Granger and Weasley came in not soon after and tried to start a conversation. It seemed like Potter wasn't interested in talking to them. The whole time they observed, they noticed that the boy didn't show any emotions on his face, even when he got his timetable.

Severus knew that he had the Gryffindors first thing and he had been surprised to learn that he made it to NEWTS potions. He would get to the bottom of this.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors that had made it to NEWTS potions stood outside of the classroom like they had done for six years. Harry observed who was around while leaning against the wall quietly. He wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott among the Slytherins. Yes they were Severus' favorite students but they were also very good in potions. Among the Gryffindors was himself, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Padma Patil. It was a small class since it was very hard to get into. This meant that Harry had to be even more careful since Severus would be able to watch him more closely without the worry of an idiot blowing up a cauldron.

"Get in." Severus said sternly one the door banged open.

All of the students filed in quickly and quietly. Brown and Patil sat in the back with Theo and Pansy Parkinson sat a table diagonal of them one row in front. Hermione sat at the table next to them while motioning Harry to come over. Pretending he didn't notice, he told Dean he could work with Hermione. Dean looked at him gratefully since he barely made it into NEWTS potions and didn't want to fail out. Draco and Blaise sat in front of their fellow Slytherins while Harry took the desk next to them alone.

Harry had known that potions was similar to cooking. He knew that he could succeed in the class but in his younger days the Slytherins would harass him and it was expected of him to only do well in Defense. He also had to work with a partner, which he found was a bit annoying since he liked doing things on his own. It also helped him because he would lose track of what has been done if he didn't do it all himself.

Severus watched as the seventh years walked in. As expected the Slytherins and Gryffindors split themselves amongst their own houses. What surprised him however was that Harry opted to sit at a desk alone as they did have an odd number this year. What was even more odd was that he sat in the front and next to his godson no less. He'd contemplate about it later.

"As you can see this will be a small group. Not unexpected as most of the students in your year are incompetent. I am surprised that there are this many Gryffindors however, especially the Golden Boy." Severus said looking straight at him, looking for something. However he saw nothing as Harry just stared back with a blank expression. "As this is NEWTS potions I expect that all of you will act like adults. If I catch one person step a toe out of line you will be out of the classroom before I finish the word detention. Do I make myself clear?" Seeing nods he turned towards the board. "To make sure you all belong here, you will brew the drought of living death, it can be found on page 6 of the textbook. You have till the end of class. Go."

Everyone went into motion. Harry calmly opened his book and read the ingredients needed. He got up to get them before he even started a fire. Once he got back he looked at how ingredients needed to be prepared. He knew that he couldn't pre-prepare all of them. He worked smoothly for the first few steps, going at a steady pace, rereading instructions before he did anything. When it came to getting the juice Sopophorous bean he had some problems as it said to cut in the book to get the juice. He looked at the directions again and while they did say cut, he knew that only the juice was needed. He decided to crush it instead as he would still be getting what he needed. He smiled when he got what he needed and spared a glance around him. Everyone else seemed to be having problems except he saw Malfoy and Zabini about at the same place he was, though they didn't crush it. Harry worked uninterrupted for the rest of the class. He put some of the potion in a bottle, labeled it and put it on Snape's desk. When he went back to his station he started cleaning up.

Harry was so occupied with the potion that he didn't notice his professor's eyes on him the whole time. Severus was impressed with the boy. He looked like a natural. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the boy crush the bean, that was something he thought of and never saw one of his students do it until now. When Potter made his way to his desk at the end of class he pretended that he wasn't watching the boys every move. When he heard him moving away he glanced at the potion that was left on the desk. It looked perfect if he was honest. Something was up with the Gryffindor and despite his better judgement he became even more curious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, the same...routine continued. Harry would enter the great hall alone and sit at the end of the table. His friends would come and sit with him except he would leave soon after. He excelled in all of classes, impressing all of his professors. Continuing to show little to no emotion Harry stayed to himself as much as he could. He continued to cut himself healing the wounds before he bled out and die. No one seemed to notice the changes in Harry, and if they did they assumed it was because of Sirius.

Harry had observed that Draco and the other Slytherins had left him alone since he's gotten here. He certainly not complaining, he just thought that it was odd. The teen also noticed that Severus and Lucius weren't being obnoxious or harassing him either, they seemed more observant than anything else. He reveled in the peace he had so far and hoped it would last.

The only problem that Harry had now was that he didn't know how long he could keep up the act of pretending to be friends with traitors, how long he could keep himself together, how he could pretend everything was fine.

That night as he was trying to escape to his room, he stopped when he heard voices on the other side of the door. Pressing his ear to the door he listened in.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Ron growled.

"Until Voldemort's gone. You know what he have to do." Hermione scolded.

"I know, but the idiot isn't even telling us anything anymore. Why do I have to pretend to like him when he isn't use to us right now?"

"And when he does want to talk Ronald? Who's he going to turn to if he doesn't know we're still there for him. We need all the information we can get. Besides, I plan on being Lady Potter so I need to be there." Ginny explained.

Run grumbled some more. "Fine but I don't have to like it. Ever since Black died he hasn't been the same. At least we got information out of him when he was alive. I mean Black even told us useful things."

"Yes I know but we have to what we need to. Unless you don't want to get money anymore." Hermione said.

"Of course I want the money. That's one of the bloody reasons why I'm doing this. That and fame, it's the only thing Potter's good for." Ron snarled.

Harry heard enough. He walked away from the door and walked up to the astronomy tower not caring it was after curfew. He hadn't been up there yet this year and he found it peaceful. He could look out at the stars, or just lose himself in his thoughts. He never noticed a figure that followed him. When he got to the top he sat on the ledge, legs dangling off the edge and started to get lost in his memories.

Harry had little time to come to terms with being betrayed before he got to school and it made it harder to be around his 'friends'. He did the best he could under the circumstances but it started taking a toll on him mentally but physically as well. He started eating and sleeping less and less as the days go on. It took all of Harry's strength to not pass out durings classes. He was amazed that he was managing to ace all of his classes.

The teens thoughts then started to wander towards his beloved godfather. He was forced to go to the Dursley's, something Sirius and Harry were furious about. But they found a way, letters were sent back and forth constantly. Sirius would also stop by for surprise visits, which toned down Veron's abuse towards the boy. Once the war was over Harry had pictured him living with Sirius for a long time, and becoming the family Harry always wanted. Yet that dream was ripped away.

Harry wiped his cheeks when he felt the tears falling down his cheeks. That seemed to be the catalyst because Harry let out a loud sob. Harry leaned over, hands braced on the stone below him. He opened his eyes and looked down with tears in his eyes. It would be so easy just to jump and forget all of his problems. He wouldn't have to worry about the betrayal and he wouldn't have to miss Sirius, or his parents for that matter. He just felt so empty and alone he didn't know what to do. Didn't know who to turn to. Taking a few shuddering breaths, he stood up and looked looked down again.

"Potter?" A shocked voice asked from behind him.

Harry's head whipped around quickly.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked instead.

"I come up here when I want to clear my head. Were you really going to jump?" His companion asked.

Harry wasn't sure what made him tell the truth, to Malfoy of all people but he was tired of holding everything in.

"I thought about it."

"Why?" Draco asked curious as to what drove the boy-who-lived to such drastic measures.

"I'm just tired of it all." Harry sighed as he sat down again.

Draco joined him, leaning his back against the wall.

"The Golden boy's life not so golden?"

"More like my life is a piece of shit." Harry scowled.

Draco's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wasn't sure why he asked, but the teen across from him seemed so broken he wanted to ask.

"I don't know where to start." Harry said giving a hollow chuckle.

"How come you're ditching your Gryffindor friends?" Draco asked, seeming it would be a good start.

"You were right all along." Harry said in reply.

"Care to explain?"

"No...not right now." Harry said. "It still hurts too much." He finished in a whisper.

Draco heard him and decided to give the Gryffindor time.

"Would you tell me eventually?" Draco wondered.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. This is the first time we've talked civilly."

Draco chuckled. "You have a good point."

Deciding he's answered enough right now he asked a question of his own. "What brings you up here?"

"Told you, I come here to think."

"I know but what are you thinking about?"

"My future." Draco said casting a glance at Harry.

Harry caught the underlying meaning. "What about it?" He pressed.

"I think you know." Draco said. "Besides, we just met...technically."

"I'll tell you what. Once we get to know each other better I'll tell you about the Golden Boy drama and you tell me why you're worried about the future. I have an idea but I want to hear it from your mouth." Harry proposed.

"I don't see why not. It'll be good to have someone to talk to who isn't a Snake."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Harry Potter." He said, sticking his hand out in friendship.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde said and and they shook hands.

The two gave a small smile to each other. It would be good to have someone to talk to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Harry, what's wrong mate? You haven't talked to me or Hermione in weeks." Ron said the next day at breakfast.

"I just need space, alright? I'm still getting over Sirius' death you know? He was the closest thing I had to a father." Harry said.

"Yeah, I get it mate. I'm sorry I brought it up." Ron replied not looking sorry at all. "Maybe you need something to get your mind off it." He continued.

"Like what?" Harry scowled.

"I'm not thrilled by the idea but why don't you date Ginny or something? I know she's interested in you, has been for years. Besides you've been celibate since I've known you. Time to let loose, ya know?"

Harry scowled even more. "You know, Ron, I don't have time to 'let loose'. I have to worry about Voldemort. I have to make sure I'm not beaten by Slytherins. I have to keep my grades up. I have to keep Snape and Malfoy off my back. So no, I will not 'let loose.' On top of all of that I am not interested in your sister like that. She's a sister to me, that's all." Harry said forcefully.

Ron didn't really know what to say so he just nodded and looked at his plate. Harry got up without saying a word and headed to Defense. As he walked out the door he ran into Hermione.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Defense, I need to ask Malfoy something before class." Harry replied.

"About what?" Hermione asked confused.

"One of the spells we went over." Harry lied smoothly.

"Oh. Is Ron in the Great Hall?" She asked.

Harry barely managed to contain his scowl. "Yeah."

"Did something happen?" Hermione noticed Harry's tone of voice.

"Ron's just being his idiotic self. Suggested to 'let loose' and date Ginny." He replied scrunching his nose at the thought.

"Never thought I'd say this but maybe he's right. I mean you've been very tense all year. You've barely talked to me or Ron and you're always studying. Not that it's a bad thing but you've never done it before and it doesn't seem like you're having a good time this year. I know Ginny's been interested in you for a couple of years now and I think it would be good for you." Hermione said, sounding almost like Ron.

"I already told Ron that I don't have time for that this year. I have to worry about Voldemort, I have to keep my grades up, I have to be aware of the Slytherins, I have to make sure Snape and Malfoy are off my back and I'm still grieving over Sirius. I have too much on my plate to let loose this year like you want me to." Harry scowled. "I have to go. I'll see you in defense." He finished and left before Hermione could say anything.

Harry made it to defense without any more distractions and opened the door. Lucius looked up expecting it to be his son as he usually came early every other class. He was surprised however when he saw Harry Potter walk in.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Potter?" He asked hiding his surprise.

"Hm? Oh, no I'm alright." Harry responded quietly. "Just needed to escape." He added, not too sure why.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask but not wanting to pry.

Harry noticed the look and contemplated elaborating.

"Granger and Weasley."

Lucius noted the use of the last names but didn't say anything. He knew that his son talked to Potter last night as he was told the morning after. He was curious as to what was happening to the Golden Boy. He recalled the conversation he had with his son and he knew that something happened to Potter but he didn't know what. he was fairly sure now that it had something to do with Granger and Weasley as he had used their last names.

"Well, if you ever need to escape, my door is always open." Lucius replied.

Harry was surprised at the offer but he was grateful for it. Besides the Astronomy tower he really didn't have a place to hide since the Room of Requirement was one of the go to places his 'friends' would expect him to go to.

"Thank you." Harry said dipping his head.

"If you want to get ahead, we're going to practice shields today, it can be found on page 40 in the book." Lucius said.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. He sat down in his usual seat, which was in the second row, and took out his book. Harry read the book, practicing the wand movements as he went. He managed to read almost half of the chapter before Draco and the other Slytherins walked in.

Draco made eye contact with Harry and gave a barely noticeable smile. Harry gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. Once everyone else came in, Ron and Hermione sitting away from Harry this time, Lucius began the lesson noting the seating change.

"Today we will be practicing shield charms. I will be pairing you up to practice the spells. No lethal spells will be used to practice or you will be in detention until the end of the year. Understood?" He got nods from the entire class.

He paired up the class, each pair consisting of different houses. He paired Draco and Harry together. To the class it looked like he wanted to make Harry miserable but to Harry and the two Malfoys it was for them to get to know each other. Harry and Draco excelled during the lesson, throwing stronger spells as time went on. Lucius was proud of the two and he knew he'd pair them up from now on. At the end of the lesson Draco slipped a piece of paper into Harry's open book. Once Harry was in his dorm, he read the note.

_Same time, same place. -DM_

Harry smiled, he was looking forward to talking to the blonde again.

When Harry reached the astronomy tower that night, Draco was sitting against the post waiting for him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Draco said smirking.

"Just going for a stroll." Harry said casually, smiling as he sat down.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Father told me you came to his class early to escape." Draco said nonchalantly after a while.

Harry gave a small smile. "I expected him to tell you. But yes, I needed to get away from Ron and Hermione." Harry explained.

"Why?" Draco asked. He knew that something had happened between the three of them and that Harry wasn't ready to tell him the reason, but it seemed safe to ask about today's events.

"They told me, at different times mind you, to 'let loose' and to date Ginny." Harry said scrunching up his nose at the thought.

Draco laughed at the expression. "Not your taste?"

"Not even close, too soft and curvy." Harry said casting a quick glance at Draco.

"Prefer the muscled, hard kind then?" The blond said.

Harry blushed a bit and nodded, he's never told anyone that before.

"Nothing wrong with that Harry, being gay is accepted in the wizarding world. Besides, one my friends is gay." Draco said. His godfather was also gay, but he didn't think he'd appreciate him telling other people that without his knowledge. "But in regards to Granger and Weasley, they're idiots. They should know what you have to deal with."

Harry smiled, glad that the blonde understood where he came from.

"So what's it like with your father teaching here?" Harry asked.

The Slytherin groaned making Harry chuckle. "It's a bloody nightmare! I can't do anything without him finding out, and if I get in trouble he knows about it almost immediately. Plus I have to do really well in all my classes, especially his. On top of that since Severus also teaches here it's like having two parents on your back."

"I never knew Malfoys whined that much." Harry teased.

Draco scowled before chuckling. "It don't happen often so don't get used to it."

"Thanks for the tip."

The two talked for a few hours, talking about their day and other random things, just getting to know each other. Harry became for comfortable with the other teen as time went on, he also felt weight coming off his shoulders as he continued to talk, even if it wasn't anything of importance. The two parted ways when it was about one in the morning, Harry fell asleep faster than he had all year.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the semester went relatively well. Eventually Harry told Draco about what happened at Gringotts this summer, he was still not willing to tell anyone about his homelife. Draco acted like Harry expected. He was furious on the behalf of his friend and he finally understood Harry's comment the first night they talked. The blonde also offered to talk to his father and see what he could do, however Harry refused. The green eyed teen explained what he did and Draco smirked at the way he handled the situation.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny mainly left him in peace, although he was invited to the Burrow for the holidays. Harry knew that he couldn't refuse as that would seem odd. So he reluctantly agreed. The plus side to the rest of the year was that he and Draco had become closer friends, going to the astronomy tower every week to talk.

Harry sat with Draco on the train ride home. Blaise, Theo and Pansy joined along with the blonde. Draco had explained to them that morning his truce with Harry and told them to play nice. So they chatted on the ride home, Harry explaining why he was on the train for the second time for the holidays. The Slytherins felt sorry for Harry as they all knew how unbearable the three could be.

"If you need to escape, feel free to apparate to Malfoy Manor." Draco offered.

"Your father won't mind?" Harry wondered.

"Not at all. It was actually his idea to invite you for the whole break but I had mentioned that the Weasels already asked so this was his next offer."

Harry knew that Professor Malfoy knew about his talks with his son and it didn't really bother him. He was surprised at the offer but grateful nonetheless.

The end of the train ride came too quickly for his liking and said goodbye to his new friends.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Molly Weasley asked crushing him into a hug.

"I've been good, lot's of studying." Harry said giving a fake smile.

"That's good dear." She replied.

As they were leaving he caught Lucius' eye and gave a small smile and nod in thanks to his offer. Lucius returned the nod and went back to his son and wife.

When Harry stepped foot into the Burrow he was crushed into a twin sandwich.

"Harry!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"Why haven't you written to us?" The twins said finishing together in the end.

Harry gave a sheepish smile, he did feel bad for not talking to the twins, he was just so caught up in everything he honestly forgot.

"I'm sorry you guys. Things have been really busy this school year and I haven't had much time to do much." Harry replied honestly.

The twins gave him a look that clearly told him that he would be explaining later. Harry smiled at them in understanding.

When they parted the way for Harry to move more into the house he was picked up into a hug. Surprised he tensed, still not used to too much contact, though he felt oddly safe with the twins. When he was put down he was looking at the second oldest son.

"Charlie?" Harry said surprised.

"Hey Harry." He said smiling.

"Not that it's great to see you but what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Mum wanted to have everyone home for this christmas." Charlie said rolling his eyes.

Harry made an 'ah' sound. "So how are the dragon's treating you?" He asked. He had talked to Bill and Charlie through letters since he met them at the Quidditch World Cup. Like the twins however he lost contact with them this year.

"The dragons are alright, temperamental as always. But we have a new clutch of babies, the mother is very protective and it is difficult to make sure they stay healthy but they seem to be alright." Charlie explained, passion clear in his tone of voice.

Harry was fascinated by dragons, but as the Boy-Who-Lived he was expected to become an Auror, so to keep the people happy he pretended to be interested in dark wizards and saving people. Truthfully Harry didn't know what he wanted to do with his future, but it definitely wouldn't be an Auror.

"That's great Charlie. Maybe sometime after the war's over I could come visit." Harry said.

Charlie beamed at the prospect. "That would be great! You'd love the reserve."

Harry smiled back.

"If you're going to Romania you may as well come to Egypt while you're at it." A voice said behind him.

Harry turned towards the stairs and saw Bill leaning against the post on the last stair.

"Hey Bill." Harry said walking over to give him a light hug. "How's Egypt."

"Bloody hot. But the work is great. We're not even half way done with the site it's so large." Bill replied ruffling Harry's hair. The teen scowled and tried to flatten it again before laughing.

'I really hope these four aren't involved. They don't seem like the would.' Harry thought to himself.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione-who was also invited- stared at the five people in the living room. They had no idea that Harry was so close to the older Weasley boys.

"Since when are you so close to Bill and Charlie?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a small groan, something Bill picked up and shot a questioning look at the teen. Harry gave him a look that said later.

"I talked to them after the World Cup our fourth year." Harry said, not telling them how long they've been talking.

Bill shot Charlie a look telling him not to reveal anything, knowing that Harry would have told them about the correspondences if he wanted them to know.

"How come you didn't tell us you guys were close?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Never came up really.

"But they're our brothers. We have a right to know." Ginny shot back.

"Yes, but they have lives of their own and I have my own life. I'm sure you don't tell them everything." Harry said with a hidden meaning, something that wasn't missed by the four Weasley boys.

Molly had gone to the kitchen as soon as they got back to prepare dinner and missed this entire conversation.

"Food's ready!" She called and everyone made their way to the kitchen.

Harry talked to the twins about their joke shop during dinner, ignoring the looks Molly was giving him. Ron and Ginny were shooting Harry dirty looks the entire time. Hermione stayed silent the entire dinner, thinking about why Harry wouldn't tell them about the two oldest. Harry usually told them everything.

"Harry, dear, you're going to be using Percy's old room. With the exception of the twins, the others preferred to have their space." Molly said as she cleared the plates.

Harry nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you." Charlie said getting up.

Bill and the twins made their excuses to leave a few minutes later before following the other two. Once they reached the room they closed the door while Bill warded it from eavesdroppers while putting a heavy locking charm on the door.

"Okay, spill." George said once the charms were in place.

"I don't know where to start." Harry said and chuckled humorlessly.

"How about we ask and you answer, that way we get the information we want to know and you have the chance to decline." Charlie suggested.

Harry nodded.

"How come you didn't write to any of us this year?" Bill asked seeming it was a good place to start.

"It really wasn't intentional. I've been so busy this year and I've had a lot on my mind." Harry said.

"How come Ron and Hermione seem more...hostile towards you?" Fred asked.

"I haven't been around them much this year."

"Why?" This twin prodded.

"I need you to swear an oath that you'll never tell anyone. It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust some of the people around you." Harry said.

The four were surprised but said the oath one by one.

"So?" George said.

"On my birthday I received a letter from Gringotts telling me to meet with my estate manager. I was also told to go under the radar. So that morning I went and found out some shocking details to my vaults. As you've probably guessed I am Lord Potter and Lord Black, thanks to Sirius. Along with these titles I get to see all transactions between my vaults. It seems that Dumbledore has been taking a lot of money from me for many years. A majority of the money has been going to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and your mother. A bit was towards the Order." Harry said.

The four were speechless. Their mother has always told them to be honorable and to earn what you get. They knew better than to question Harry on the allegations as they knew that he wouldn't have said it if it weren't true.

"How much?" Bill asked closing his eyes, dreading the answer.

"2,500 Galleons each." Harry said quietly.

Their eyes were disbelieving but they also held fury that Harry's never seen from the family before.

"What else have they done?" Fred asked.

"They haven't _done _anything. They pretend to be my friends to get money. You sister also has it in her head that she's going to marry me." Harry said shuddering at the thought...again.

"We've been trying to get her to back down but she won't listen." George replied.

"Now we know why." Fred grimaced.

"What have you been up to this year?" Bill asked changing the subject, making everyone less tense.

"I've brought all of my grades up, I've kind of been keeping my eye on Voldemort but he hasn't done anything to me all year so I'm not that concerned. I've also struck up a friendship with Draco Malfoy." Harry said adding the second half tentatively.

"Can you trust him?" Charlie asked, not accusing only worried.

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation. "We started talking in the beginning of the year and we've been talking weekly ever since. The only people who know are three of Draco's friends and his Father and godfather."

"Why'd you start talking to him?" Fred asked curious.

"He...he saw me standing on the ledge at the astronomy tower and he thought I was going to jump." Harry replied.

"Were you going to jump?" George asked quietly.

"I thought about it." Harry whispered.

"Why?" Charlie asked desperately.

Harry breathed in deeply. "As you know Sirius and I grew very close last summer. His death hit me hard as you can imagine. The Order decided to warn my family to go easy on me, as I was still grieving. Judging by the looks on your faces you know that, that was a terrible idea and you were right. It was the worst summer of my life. I did all the chores and if I didn't complete the list-which was guaranteed-I would be punished." Harry said all of this with a shaky breath. This was the first time talking about it and it was more difficult than he imagined.

"What did he do?" Bill asked quietly, knowing the teen needed to get all of this off his chest.

The twins had moved to sit on the bed, and wrapped a shoulder around Harry's shoulders.

"He...he would have me strip down and lay facedown on the bed. He would whip me all across my back, sometimes going lower. Except when I thought it was over it was just the beginning. He..he…" Harry couldn't say anything else as he hurled his dinner on the ground. Charlie cleaned it up in an instant not even batting an eyelash. The four knew what was coming and they dreaded hearing the words. Harry took a few more deep breaths before continuing. "He would...r-rape me without any warning. When he was d-done he would leave me t-there b-bleeding. I would have to heal myself and it would repeat every day for a month. While I managed to heal the open cuts they would s-scar and open again the next day." Harry finished before breaking out into loud sobs. Fred and George held him closer while Bill and Charlie looked murderous. Harming a magical child in such a way was unheard of.

"Can you show us?" Fred asked talking about the scars.

Harry tearfully nodded and lifted up his shirt. The four gave a hiss at what they saw. Harry's back was all torn up, some looked infected. Bill took out his wand again and healed all of the cuts and managed to get rid of most of the scarring. The teen knew what Bill was doing and breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted to get rid of them but didn't have the knowledge how to. He felt another weight be lifted off his shoulders because someone finally knew of his home life and the reminder of what happened was gone. The five camped out in Percy's room that night, not wanting to be alone after everything that happened that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Harry woke up confused as to why he was in a weasley twin sandwich before last night came rushing back into his mind. He was surprised that the younger three and Molly left them alone for the whole night but he assumed it was because of the wards Bill had set up.

The teen gave a huge sigh of relief, glad that his honorary brothers had nothing to do with the younger. He was also very grateful for them being there last night. It was the first time Harry's never told anyone and he was glad he was on his first step to healing.

The next thing Harry noticed was that he needed to move his leg as it had fallen asleep, the only problem was that he was in the death grip of Fred and George. Slowly moving so he could see who else was in the room he was surprised to see two conjured cots on the other side of the room. Charlie was still sleeping, but Bill was not to be seen. Harry's wondering was short lived as Bill came in quietly holding a tray full of food. The two made eye contact and smiled at each other.

"Wake the two up will you?" Bill whispered once he shut the door.

Harry smirked evilly before shoving the twins off the side of the bed. The two woke up with a yelp and sat up quickly.

"Was the necessary?" Fred grumbled.

"Blame Bill, he told me to." Harry said, obviously in much better spirits.

"Food." Bill said before the twins could say anything.

Charlie was not happy since Bill decided to make his skin feel ice cold.

"I didn't know you could cook." Harry said.

"Well, living on my own I can't rely solely on takeout."

"Fair point."

The five sat on the ground in a rough circle and ate, enjoying each others company.

"How are you feeling today?" Charlie asked after swallowing a piece of bacon.

"Better, a lot better. Thank you for last night." Harry said sincerely.

"Anytime, it's what brother's do." George said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled broadly at the four in front of him. "I just realized, how were we not bothered last night?"

"I put eavesdropping prevention, silencing, locking charms. I also placed a ward that would make people forget what they needed in this room and left." Bill said.

"Can you teach me that?" Harry asked desperately.

Bill chuckled. "Sure thing."

The first week of break was peaceful, something that Harry found strange, though he wasn't complaining. He was worried that someone would try to pull something. He told Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and they promised to keep their eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary.

One night in the middle of break, Harry felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck while he was at dinner. This was usually a signal that something was wrong. He cast a silent charm when his food was plate was placed in front of him. It glowed a bright red that only Harry could see, thankfully. He did his best to hide his shock. While he didn't know what was in the food, he knew it was something that would harm him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to just go lie down for awhile." Harry said, trying his best to look ill.

"Why don't you try to eat a little, dear, it might make you feel better." The woman tried.

"I think food would make it worse." Harry said. "Excuse me." He got up and went to Percy's room.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all looked at Harry in concern. They didn't know what was wrong, but it must have been something for him to leave. Dinner was eaten in silence, no one really knew what to say.

"I'll bring Harry's food up, see if he isn't hungry." Charlie offered.

"That's a good idea, son." Mr. Weasley said.

Charlie went up and knocked on the door waiting for confirmation that he could enter. Once he did he placed the food on the desk and sat at the end of the bed.

"I know you aren't sick. What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I had this gut feeling that something was off at dinner. I cast a silent spell that would reveal only to me is something was in the food. It glowed red which means theres something in there that could harm me or take away my free will." Harry explained.

"Let me try to get Bill up here without any suspicion. He would know something that would reveal it more." Charlie said before getting up.  
>It took a few minutes but eventually the two came up.<p>

"What's up?" Bill asked.

After Harry explained Bill immediately waved his wand over the food then cursed.

"Theres a love potion. It's probably Ginny's work since you haven't given her any attention at all this year." The redhead said.

Harry scowled.

"I need to tell Draco, I'm going to go now, cover for me?" He asked.

"Sure Harry, how are you going to get there though?" Charlie asked.

"My secret." Harry winked before vanishing without a sound.

The two redheads blinked at the spot Harry once sat.

Draco let out a shriek that he would deny everyday. "How the bloody hell did you get here?" He asked when he saw Harry standing in his room.

"I'm not exactly how to explain it. I've done it once before. I just seem to will myself to where I want and I get there. I don't know if I can do it through wards since you already granted me access, but I should probably test it one day." Harry said. "By the way that was a nice squeak."

"I did not squeak!" Draco snarled scowling.

"Mmk." Harry said.

"Anyways what did you want?" Draco said.

"What I can't just come to see you?" Harry asked teasing.

Draco gave a mild glare.

"All right yes I did have a reason. Ginny decided to lace a love potion into my food tonight." Harry said bluntly.

Draco looked undisturbed by this.

"You don't look to surprised." Harry said.

"Honestly, I thought that she would have done it sooner." Draco replied.

"You do have a point, I guess she didn't want to do it where she could get caught." Harry said.

"So how have you been holding up?" Draco asked indicating that Harry should sit on the bed.

"I've been much better than before break. I talked to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and they're all on my side." Harry said.

"That's good." Draco said with a slight smile.

"They know that we're friends now and they're fine with it." Harry also added.

Draco's smile grew a bit wider.

"There's ah...something else I need to tell you." Harry said.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you everything." Harry said referring to the night he told them about the Weasleys.

Harry then proceeded to tell Draco about his home life. Like the Weasleys Draco was furious. He offered to get his father involved...again but Harry refused. He didn't want to deal with trials while he was still dealing with Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I think I can fix one of your problems." Draco said.

Harry tilted his head to the side curious. "I may be able to get the Dark Lord off your back. He isn't like he was last year. He's sane now and I think he would listen to me if I had good reasons." Draco explained.

Draco had told Harry of his fears of joining the Dark Lord. The blonde hadn't seen, or heard anything of him since last summer and there were drastic changes. He hadn't told Harry as he had only found out last week and wanted to tell his friend in person. So he explained how the Dark Lord was dealing with things now and it made Harry intrigued. If he wasn't the killer he used to be, he might be able to tolerate him.

"Alright...you can talk to him. But I want my homelife out of the picture unless it is absolutely necessary." Harry said, now knowing how precious magical children were.

"Great. I should be able to talk to him before we go back. I'll tell you everything on the train?" Draco asked since he had no reliable way to get to Harry.

"Sounds good. I gotta go back before they realize I'm missing. Bill and Charlie can only hold them off for so long." Harry said standing up.

"Alright. It was good to see you." Draco said giving Harry a hug.

"You too, I missed you. Tell Lucius I said hi since he probably knows I'm here, with him connected to the wards and all." Harry said smiling.

"Will do. I'll see you in a week."

With that Harry vanished again back to Percy's room.

"Mum, I told you Harry's sleeping." Charlie's voice rang from the outside of the door.

"I just want to see how the boy is doing." Molly said and pushed her way into the room seeing Harry lying in bed pretending to be asleep.

"See, I told you." Charlie said.

"Don't take that tone with me." Molly said sternly.

"Sorry."

The door shut again and Harry grinned before he actually fell asleep, the food still on the desk uneaten.

* * *

><p>So I'm going to do a survey here, as I do have different ideas of how to continue the story.<p>

1-Harry/Charlie

2-Harry/Severus

3-Harry/George

4-Harry/Fred

5-Harry/Draco

Either review or PM with the number you want to see (the twins would be the same storyline just where the names are placed would be different). I'm going to let this run through Sunday and the final result will be a surprise.

Thank you guys for the reviews and please continue. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the week, Harry kept his guard up, not wanting to be poisoned or cursed. Despite being paranoid for the last week, Harry enjoyed the time he had with Bill, Charlie and the twins.

Harry found the last day of break came too quickly. He forgot how much he enjoyed talking to the four Weasleys. With promises to write and be careful the rest of the year Harry said goodbye to the four with hugs.

Once Harry got onto the train he ditched the traitors right away. He went to the compartment that he used before break, hoping Draco would come here. It took awhile but Draco soon came into the compartment.

"Sorry, it took so long, my mum took forever to say bye." Draco said.

Harry chuckled. "No worries."

The two talked about their last of break. They were just about to speak about Voldemort when Ron and Hermione decided to stumble into their compartment.

"What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron said spitting out Draco's name like it was poison.

"He walked in after I got here." Harry explained.

"And you couldn't have told him to leave?" Hermione asked.

"We are graduating in a few months. It's about time we stopped petty rivalries don't you think? Especially in these times." Harry said referring to the war.

"But, mate, it's Malfoy." Ron argued stressing the blondes name.

"Yes I know who it is, I'm not stupid."

"Coulda fooled me." Hermione said under her breath.

Harry and Draco heard the moment, however they left it alone.

"It seems, your...friends have a bit of maturing left to do." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Shut up." Hermione scowled.

"Anyways, come on mate. We found a compartment down the ways and Ginny is there waiting for us." Ron said.

"I'm good where I am, thanks." Harry said.

"But we're you're our best friend, you should sit with us." Hermione insisted.

"I said I was fine where I am." Harry said frowning.

"You can't be enjoying the ride though." Ron argued.

"I was before you two came in."

Ron and Hermione gave a shocked look, they never heard Harry say anything like that to them before.

"Goodbye." Draco said before shutting the door in their faces. "Now where were we?" he asked as he turned around, smirking as he heard curses coming from the other side of the door.

Harry shot up a privacy charm. "I do believe we were going to talk about Voldemort."

"Right. Well, I told him of the Weasley's and Dumbledore. Thankfully that was all I needed to say to convince him. He has offered for you to join his side as an equal. He realizes that he cannot just waltz into the Ministry, and having the 'Golden boy' on his side to do the face work would help. He's not asking to you join raids or any of that, and yes there will still be raids but they will not be random, they are calculated decisions. You will have to attend meetings, however no one will know who you are, except the inner circle who he trusts, and I am using that term loosely, but they won't say anything. He had said you would not be his full equal, but the political leader for the dark. That is if you want to that is." Draco explained.

"Doesn't he want all muggle borns, muggles and half bloods dead?" Harry frowned.

"No. Not at all. The dark lord figured that Dumbledore would have filled your head with ideas to make you want to fight him more. He wants to meet with you once we graduate to explain his side better." Draco replied. "He also wanted father and Uncle Rabastan to teach you about politics."

"Would they be able to teach me how to a proper lord?" Harry asked.

"Of course. They do not know that you also the Black Lord, that is your information to give, but they will help you with dealing with the ministry, being a lord and how to win political battles and all that rot." Draco explained.

Harry smiled, he was actually excited to learn more about this world.

"So, will you join?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked at the blonde. "Of course."

Their conversation ended in time as an they had just pulled up to the Hogsmeade train station.

It was in the middle of the semester when Lucius finally approached him about the coming months.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind a moment." Lucius said after class.

Harry packed his bag, left it at his desk and walked over to the man.

"What can I do for you professor?" Harry asked.

Lucius cast a privacy spell around the room. "As you probably guessed, Draco had told me of your choice so I could tell the Dark Lord. He was pleased with your decision and requested that I start teaching you about your lordship now, so that you are ahead of the game when you graduate. He also wants Severus to teach you Occlumency as he is aware of how you lack in the ability." He explained.

Harry nodded, though he was not happy that Severus would be the one teaching him, as Draco had not informed his father or Severus of his home life. He was not too thrilled to have the man learn of it. "If you are to start teaching me, I should probably let you know that I am also Lord Black." Harry told the man, knowing that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Lucius hid his shock well. "I suppose I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. Black was the closest thing you had to a father figure." He said, knowing of the relationship between the two.

Harry smiled sadly. "So when do we start? And when will I be starting with Snape?"

"You will have extra defense lessons with me. It will not look too strange as you are expected to train, and being your professor in the subject they have no reason to say no. As to when, I took a look at your schedule and it will not work during the day. Would you be opposed to three days a week after dinner?" Lucius explained, 'they' being Dumbledore and the Order. "I do not know when you will be training with Severus, as that is between you and him." The blonde man continued.

Harry nodded. "After dinner works for me."

Harry had distanced himself more and more from Hermione, Ron and Ginny as subtly as he could throughout the semester. They would still try to talk to him, of course, but with NEWTS this year, Hermione had started making her and Ron study their asses off recently, leaving Harry alone, something he was thankful for.

"Why don't we start tonight? Come to my office right after dinner." Lucius said.

"Of course, Professor."

"While we are alone, you may call me Lucius since we will be working a lot more together after you graduate. I would also like to offer you a place to stay over the summer. It would be easier for us to work, along with Rabastan. The Dark Lord will also be able to reach you easier. And you and my son are close and he could use the company." The blonde man said.

"I would love to, thank you for the invitation and you may call me Harry as well." The teen smiled.

"Well, I will see you tonight. Here's a note for your next class." Lucius said.

"I doubt that note will do anything." Harry said.

"You have Severus' class then?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"He is the only one I know who barely accepts notes, and no doubt you being you will not help. I would like to tell you though, that the lessons will not be like last time. Severus had told me about them. He swore to me this time that it will be different." The blonde explained.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"Alright, go before you make him more angry." Lucius said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded and left at a fast pace, note in hand just in case.

The teen barged into the room ten minutes late grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Potter, you're late." Severus barked.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said handing him the note.

Severus read it and Harry swore he could see a twitch at the man's lips.

"Very well. Page 80, you have till the end of class, go." Severus said without a second glance.

Harry quickly got to look, ignoring the looks he was getting. Severus rarely accepted the notes, and it was well known that he didn't like Harry.

At the end of class, Harry finished the potion flawlessly like he had been doing the whole year. "Potter, stay." Severus said once he dismissed everyone.

The Gryffindors gave him a look of sympathy since the potions master still scared the shit out of them. Harry smirked at Draco, which made the blonde chuckle with amusement.

"Come." Severus said and walked off to his office.

Once they got to the office Severus cast wards on the room. One would never be too careful in these times.

"I assume you know why you're here." Severus said.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

"Our excuse last year would be pointless this year since you obviously had proven yourself in this class. I had thought about detentions since it wouldn't be strange given our history, however I cannot give you that many without raising suspicion. So instead I will be giving you extra 'lessons' in potions as you are currently excelling this year." The man explained.

Harry stared in shock at the compliment. Severus noticed the shock and smirked in amusement.

"You will catch flies if you don't close your mouth."

Harry snapped his jaw shut though he was still in shock.

"I would also like to apologize for how I have treated you over the years. It is inexcusable for a professor to treat a student the way I have. When Lucius and I were given our tasks, the Dark Lord had explained his reasonings. As you can imagine it was a shock to learn that a Potter was going to join the dark side, but after the explanation I do not blame you. While we are in the public eye, I will have to treat you like I have been, but when we are in the extra lessons it will be different." Severus said, increasing the shock within Harry.

The teen stared for minutes, seemingly slot for words.

"I...I….uh…" Harry said trying to form words.

Severus' amusement grew. "You will find, Mr. Potter that I am a very different man than what I want people to see."

"Harry, call me Harry." The teen said slowly coming out of his shock.

"I suppose you could call me Severus while we are having the lessons." The potions master drawled.

"Can I call you Sev?" Harry asked cheekily.

The man glared. "There is only one person who can get away with it without getting killed, and it is not you."

Harry sighed disappointment, but he figured. "When will we have the lessons?" He asked instead.

"After dinner, three days a week." Severus said.

"Okay. I have to meet with Malfoy senior on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner for those lessons." Harry replied.

"That is fine, we will work on the days in between, leaving Sunday for you to do what you want."

Harry nodded and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Draco and the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for voting on the pairing. It will become apparent as chapters go on and I will post the results when it is revealed. Keep the reviews coming and hope you all have a happy holiday!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry went to Lucius' office right after dinner like they planned. Once they got there, Lucius lead Harry into his chambers.

"I figured we should be comfortable, politics can be very confusing and frustrating." He said in explanation.

Harry nodded, while he was excited to learn, he still disliked politics, though with Lucius and Rabastan's help he hoped it wouldn't be as tortuous.

"Where are we going to start?" Harry asked.

"There are two ways we can start. The first would be to learn about the Potter and Black families and the influence they have politically. Or we can start with the basics of the Wizengamot, current debates and the like." Lucius said.

"Can we start with the current debates?" Harry asked, it seemed the most interesting within the topics."

"I thought you'd say that." Lucius said smirking.

"As you know there's the dark and light side so I won't get into that. All neutral families vote according to their own beliefs. There are debates about using deadlier force within the Auror department. While it would be fine, the dark families would no longer have the advantage, while they wouldn't allow dark spells, it could still be difficult for us." Lucius explained.

"How come The Dark Lord doesn't train his forces, that way when they do fight they would be better than before?" Harry asked.

Lucius blinked at him having no answer. "I have no idea really. I speak to him about this, saying it was your idea of course. It would be beneficial because then we could agree of the Bill and have the suspicions off of our backs for the time being." He said.

Harry nodded, "So what else is there?"

"The would like to have stricter laws against dark creatures, werewolves, vampires and the like. They would require to have a curfew, they would have to be registered within the ministry and they would be required to tell any prospective higher of their status."

"They could just say that they should remain jobless." Harry frowned.

"Exactly. That is one of the things the Dark Lord wants, creature equality. He hopes that everyone could live in peace eventually without the fear of something that they had refused to learn about." Lucius said with a slight smile.

"They should have courses here about dark creatures so that the children wouldn't be afraid of them and it would grow as the generations continue to grow." Harry suggested.

"Are you sure you've never done anything with politics?" Lucius teased. "You are making very valid points, I doubt that it would pass, but with you saying it, despite you not liking your name, it would sway people to help you." He continued.

Harry blushed a little at the compliment. "I never officially delved into politics. They still confuse the hell out of me, and I have remained blind to what has been going on thanks to certain people. Out of the two debates, I can see the promise they both hold. While I have to slowly work my way to get your laws passed, I need to come up with reasons to get them passed, or get the light laws to be passed in a way that would still benefit the dark." He said.

Lucius chuckled. "I do believe you are going to surprise everyone once they hear and see the new you for themselves."

Harry smirked. "Alright, what else is there?"

"People, neutral and dark, would like the trace to end at the age of 15 instead of 17. The light would agree, however it would allow the children of dark families to train earlier."

"Wouldn't that happen to the light families also?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, but Dumbledore said he would like children to have their childhood and enjoy it." Lucius sneered. "It is moot point for the pureblood families as there are ancient wards that disable the trace as long as they are in the vicinity of it."

Harry growled at Lucius' first sentence. "He wants people to have their childhood, but I guess that doesn't apply to me."

Lucius looked confused. "What do you mean."

Harry assumed that the blonde would have found out, whether it come from Draco, or Severus after his lessons so he figured he would tell him almost everything. Lucius snarled at the idea of a magical child being treated that way. He offered his lawyers, which Harry refused and gave his reason. Lucius accepted though he said the offer still stood.

"So about the trace, the only reason the light isn't agreeing is because they want their children to have a normal life." Harry stated.

Lucius nodded.

"We are in a time of war, both sides need as many people as they can get and young people will have more stamina than older people. Really the light is just hindering themselves by not allowing the law to pass. I supposed I should agree with them." Harry said wistfully.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you, Harry." Lucius said with amusement.

"You have no idea."

The rest of the time they talked about the routine of a session. Harry figured the lessons with Lucius weren't going to be as bad as he first thought.

The next day, Harry prepared himself for his Occlumency lessons. He dreaded to think about the memories that Severus were about to see. With one last calming breath he knocked on the man's office door.

"Enter."

Harry readied himself and walked in.

"Evening, sir." Harry said.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Call me Severus." He said.

"Right...sorry." Harry flushed now used to saying the man's first name.

Severus waved it off. "I know it'll take some getting used to."

"Where do we start?" Harry asked.

"I would like for you to start reading this book for one. It'll help you understand and teach you how to strengthen your mental shields."

"That's all?" Harry asked surprised.

"For now, yes. When I taught you last year I was under the impression that you had a little practice of the art. I suppose Dumbledore is to blame for that, now that I am aware, these lessons are going to have a whole new approach. Read the first two chapters and then I will tell you where to go from there."

Harry took the offered book and sat in the only open chair in the office. He curled up and began reading. He found the book and the mind arts interesting. He was done with the first two chapters within fifteen minutes.

"I want you to sit on the ground and start to meditate." Severus said. "Breath in and out deeply, and being to relax. I want you to think of a place that you find safe, this will begin the work of your mental shields."

Harry did as instructed and envisioned Hogwarts, the different hallways, the different classrooms and the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. When Harry opened his eyes, a half hour had gone by.

"I'm assuming you have a place." Severus said when he noticed Harry's eyes open.

The teen nodded.

"Alright. One more thing before today's lesson is over. I want you to start placing all of the most important memories in places that would be very hard to find. You may not get through all of them in one day but I would like for you to get through as many as you can within the next hour." Severus instructed.

Harry nodded again and got to work. He placed all the Dursley memories in a chest and place that deep within the dungeons, where he figured no one would look. He then took his recent memories of his lessons and his talks with Draco into another chest and put those in the Room of Requirement where someone needed a specific phrase to get in. It took Harry a while to sort through all of his memories to deem which ones were more incriminating than others. Within the hour, Harry managed to get through half of his memories, which he was pleased about.

"Continue to meditate and sort through your memories every night before you fall asleep. Place all the memories you don't really care about in the forefront of your mind so it doesn't look like you are trying to hide anything. It will take time for you to sort through all of them and place them in places you want them to. Depending on your progress within the next day I will check to see your progress." Severus said.

Harry gulped but nodded, glad he dealt with the Dursley memories first.

"Thank you...Severus." Harry said before he left the man to what he was doing.

Severus stared at the door for a moment longer, thinking how smoothly the lesson went and was surprised he didn't find Harry intolerable as he did previous years.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys all had a good holiday and New Year! I can't believe it's been a year since I've updated, don't kill me for that joke ;). Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. Harry's future relationship will be revealed as chapters go by and once it's revealed I'll post the voting results. Until next time!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Like Harry promised, he remained in contact with the four Weasley's. He sent three different letters almost every day (the twins in one letter). He had told them about his lessons with Lucius and Severus and how well they were going. He had impressed the potions master with his skill at the mind arts in only two weeks. All four were proud of Harry and offered their support as usual.

They had told him what has been happening within the Order and at the Burrow. Apparently Molly had been going on about weddings between 'Famous Harry Potter' and her 'little girl'. This made Harry gag at the thought. The Order was the same as always. They blindly followed Dumbledore. He has also learned that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in on the meetings, something that infuriated Harry and condemned the light even more.

He had also learned that Remus was asking about him. They hadn't talked since last year and Harry wasn't sure what to think. The man hadn't contacted him at all since school began and now he's suddenly asking when Harry began to change. He would sit on the information for a while and go from there. Maybe he would ask Severus for advice.

Harry smiled as he twirled the necklace he had received between his fingers. It wasn't anything expensive or extravagant but it made Harry smile nonetheless. He had shown Draco the gift and the blonde was happy for him, it was time someone showed Harry interest. he always teased Harry about turning gay just so he wouldn't be alone. Harry always blushed but laughed at the thought. Draco was his brother and nothing else.

The necklace has a simple silver chain with a small grim looking dog attached to remind Harry of Sirius. He had no idea who sent it to him but it still made him smile. While he didn't know who it was from he could suspect a few people as not many people were in contact with him. The note that came with it was simple.

_Harry,_

_I know that there is nothing that could lessen the grief you feel about losing your godfather, but I hope that this will remind you that he is always there with you and will support you no matter what. The gift seems a little random, but I have been interested in your for quite awhile now. I did not know how to tell you, and I guess I still don't know. I do hope that you give it some thought even though I have not revealed myself. I'm terrible at things like this and for that I apologize. I would like to meet with you one day, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron next Saturday at 12 pm. I swear on my magic that I do not wish to cause you or your friends harm._

_Your mysterious admirer_

It was not well known, but Lucius had told Harry that the seventh years were allowed to leave the grounds as long as they were not skipping classes. Harry was hesitant at first to go, considering he didn't know who it was, but the oath at the end eased Harry's thoughts. He would still be cautious when he went, constant vigilance after all. Draco had wanted to go with him after reading the note, but Harry insisted he stay. Instead they had created a device that would alert Draco if he was needed and vise versa when the case may be.

The whole week notes like the first one came to Harry, all saying sweet things about him that made him very red something that Draco and the others found amusing. Harry glared at them but did nothing else. Each letter came with a simple red rose. The teen kept them all and preserved them so they wouldn't get harmed. As the week went on Harry was growing more and more curious as to it was. He had checked the handwriting to his previous letters and none of them matched, Harry wasn't sure to be relieved or sad.

Saturday came up before he knew it and Draco saw Harry off wishing him luck When Harry apparated to a secluded Alley near the Leaky Cauldron he walked in.

"Mr. Potter, your meeting is in room 3." Tom the bartender said once he walked in. Harry nodded, thankful that not many people were there and hadn't heard who he was.

The teen made his way up to the room and walked in hesitantly. He got the surprise of his life.

"Charlie!" Harry exclaimed completely surprised.

"Hi." Charlie said quietly.

Harry walked in and shut the door still in a bit of a daze. He had noticed how attractive Charlie was when he saw him over the winter holidays. The teen never would have thought that red head would be interested in him. Harry stared at the man in front of him, the dragon tamer wore simple black jeans and a t-shirt. He stared at the muscles that were showing and wondered what they would feel like around him. He blushed causing Charlie to smile a little.

"Surprised?" He asked and Harry could only nod.

"I had no idea who it was. I even looked at other letters I got to see if the handwriting was the same." Harry said.

"I used a spell to change it." Charlie replied. "I...did you like your gift?"

Harry gave Charlie a bright smile. "I love it, thank you."

"You're Welcome."

The two stood across from each other or a little longer until Harry grew impatient and Charlie began squirming a little. The teen closed the distance and wrapped Charlie into a hug. The taller man was surprised at first until he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"You're not mad?" Charlie asked.

"Why would I be?" Harry asked back.

Charlie only shrugged which Harry felt more than saw. "I started to become attracted to you during the winter holidays. I didn't show it much because I didn't know how you felt about it." Harry explained.

"Honestly, I thought if you were to get involved with any of us it would have been Bill." Charlie said.

"While Bill is attractive, he isn't you." Harry explained simply causing Charlie to grin idiotically.

"So this is okay?" Charlie asked.

Harry just nodded, comfortable in Charlie's embrace. "I do hope you know your brothers are protective of me." Harry said after a moment.

The red head chuckled. "I know, sometimes I think they like you more than me."

Harry grinned. "What are we going to tell people?" The teen asked.

"Whatever you want." Charlie replied.

"Could we wait until after I graduate, that way I'm away from Dumbledore's influence? But I want to tell your brothers before hand. Draco will also know since I showed him the note." Harry asked hesitantly.

"That would be okay." Charlie said and pulled back a little and stared into the bright and intense green eyes.

Harry stared right back, and got himself lost into the deep blue eyes. Charlie leaned down slowly, giving Harry time to back away. However the shorter of the two closed the distance and pressed their lips together lightly. The two were in utter bliss and both were determined to never let the other go. When breathing became a problem they broke apart. The two had flushed faces and smiled softly at each other.

"I want to take this slow." Harry said. He still wasn't completely comfortable around people but he had made leaps and bounds since winter break.

"Of course." Charlie said understandingly. "I wouldn't push you to do something you wouldn't want to."

"I know." Harry said smiling.

The two then moved to the couch where Harry curled up against Charlie's side. They talked about things they had left out in their letters just happy to be in each other's company. It wasn't until dinner Harry left, remembering he had a lesson with Severus after that and Draco would be curious. The two parted ways with one last kiss and smiles on their faces.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts Draco pounced, not caring they were in the Great Hall.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He asked once he was in hearing range.

"Out." Harry said mysteriously and grinned.

Draco's eyes widened a little before giving a small smile back, they were in public after all. "You will tell me what happened." Draco said.

"I know, after my lesson meet me at the astronomy tower." Harry said quietly and went over to the Gryffindor table.

After the lesson the two met as promised.

"So, who was it? What happened?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Firstly no one can know. We are waiting until I graduated." Harry said. "Secondly it was Charlie Weasley. We talked the entire afternoon with some occasional snogging."

"Really? I shouldn't be too surprised. I'm just glad it's someone you already trust." The blonde said. "Are you happy?"

Harry nodded with another grin. "I just want this bloody year to be over."

Draco agreed and the two talked more about their days and how Harry's lessons were going.

When Harry went to bed that night he was happier than he had been in quite a while.

* * *

><p>As you can guess this will be a HarryCharlie story. The end results were:

Harry/Charlie-36

Harry/Severus-18

Harry/George-5

Harry/Fred-2

Harry/Draco-23

I would have had Bill as a choice but he is in another story of mine. I also would gladly have done the twins together but I couldn't picture this Harry in a triad. Draco is obviously another brother/best figure Harry needed and Severus will eventually become a father figure. Thanks again to those who voted!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Graduation came around faster than Harry or Draco could realize. They had taken their NEWTS the week before and they were so glad to be done with the year.

Harry and Charlie meet every weekend, growing closer to each other as they days passed. Harry became more and more comfortable in Charlie's presence, yet they had not gone any farther than heavy petting. Bill and the twins were ecstatic to hear about the new formed relationship. Harry was right when he said the Weasley boys liked him better and threatened their own brother. They had of course threatened Harry as well incase he hurt Charlie but everyone knew that would never happen. The three knew of the weekly meeting and always covered for Charlie.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny became more of a problem as the year went on. They knew that this was their last chance to get back into Harry's good graces and set him up with Ginny. The green eyed teen had taken to checking all of his food and drinks at every meal just incase they were stupid enough to try something. The Slytherins also keeping an eye out for trouble.

The lessons with Lucius and Severus were excelling. He had stopped his lessons with Severus the day before graduation, being able to keep the man out of his head successfully. To Harry's dismay the man had found the Dursley memories and was completely furious. He was stumped when he was apologizing to his deceased mother. He had learned that night how close the two really were back in the day and Harry smiled. He could imagine a younger Severus and his mum being friends. After the revelation of his home life, Severus treated him much better, even in public. He had taken to ignoring the teen's presence altogether, something was grateful for. In private, Severus had basically taken Harry under his wing and when he could showed him things other than Occlumency. He had taught Harry the other mind art of Legitimacy, which Harry was touched since he would have to practice on Severus when the time came. The two had talked for as long as they could after every lesson, getting to know each other as the days went on.

Lucius' lessons were also going very well. While they were not completely done, since they still had to talk to Rabastan. Harry has expressed his confusion as to why it was the younger Lestrange brother helping instead of the Lord of the house. Lucius chuckled in response and explained that Rodolphus was terrible with politics and Rabastan had shown interest in it while he was a student. He had learnt what he could, and when his brother had taken the lordship had begged his brother to teach him what he knew. To this day Rodolphus would ask his younger brother about some things.

Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts about how the rest of his year had gone. Moving to his place in the Gryffindor group, he searched out the platinum blonde hair of his best friend and grinned when they made eye contact. The ceremony went smoothly and quickly, something Harry was glad about. It was bloody hot on the pitch where the graduation was held, not to mention the black robes made it hotter than necessary.

When Harry's name was called the cheers were the loudest. He looked around as he got the stage and saw the bright red hair of his brothers and boyfriend. He beamed at them and laughed as he saw the twins' fireworks blast high above the crowd.

After the ceremony, Harry quickly sought out Bill and the others wishing he could talk to Draco. It would seem odd to everyone if that was the first person he talked to though it was known the two had formed a truce, no one knew how deep it ran except a select few.

"Congratulations!" Four voices Harry knew very well yelled from behind him.

Harry couldn't stop grinning as they all gave him a bone crushing hug, Charlie's lasting the longest. They managed to sneak in a quick kiss as well. "Thanks guys. I can't believe it's over." The teen said with a sort of small sad smile.

"Just think what lies ahead." Bill said with a wink causing Harry to chuckle.

"I just want my scores." Harry said.

NEWT scores didn't arrive until the end of June.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you passed all of them. If you didn't, well you're bloody rich you wouldn't have to work." Fred said.

"I know, I just want to do something with my life instead of sitting at home and doing nothing." Harry replied.

"I have a feeling that won't happen." Charlie said from Harry's side.

How Charlie wish he could say 'fuck it' and kiss Harry senseless in the middle of the crowd but he couldn't. He knew people would figure it out eventually, but with the large crowd someone could easily throw a spell at them and they'd never be able to figure out who. When the time was right, he'd make sure the whole world knew Harry Potter was his.

The peacefulness the five felt quickly vanished when they saw the rest of the Weasley family walking over.

"Congrats, dear." Molly said pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "You must stay at the Burrow this summer."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm staying somewhere else." Harry said trying to sound apologetic.

"Where are you staying?" Hermione asked with a small frown.

"I'm going…"  
>"He's staying with us." The twins said before Harry could finish. They knew very well where he was going and they were willing to cover for him.<p>

"What?" Molly just about shrieked.

"They offered when they figured out I was going to stay at Grimmauld. I had refused at first, not wanting to take up more space in their flat but they insisted, and you know how stubborn they can be." Harry said with a rueful grin.

"But I thought we could spend the summer together." Ginny pouted.

"Sorry, but I'm taking the twins up on their offer. Besides you know I'm not interested in you. I don't know why you insist on pushing it." Harry said politely.

She glared daggers at Harry.

"Of course you're going to marry her." Molly said with conviction. "After all, how are you going to become an official member of the family?" She asked.

"I could marry one of the guys." Harry said casually.

"So you're a poof?" Ron asked, disgust clear in his eyes.

Harry shrugged casually. "If I am? I know it's tolerated in the wizarding world."

"No future son of mine if going to be gay." Molly practically snarled.

Arthur looked on worried, having not said a word yet. The twins, Bill and Charlie looked at their mother in disgust. Harry looked passed Hermione's head and saw Draco looking at them, slightly worried. The gryffindor shook his head discreetly, telling the blonde he was fine. Draco nodded back and mouthed good luck.

"Come on Harry." Fred said. "Let's get your things then head over."

Harry nodded. "It was good seeing you Mr. Weasley."

"You too Harry." The man said and shook his hand. "I just want you to know, you are welcome to the Burrow at any time. Not everyone shares my wife's views." He said quietly.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head in thanks.

Bill, Charlie, Harry and the twins walked away without talking to anyone else and apparated to the twins' shop. From there they flooed to Malfoy Manor, knowing the family would be there waiting for them.

Harry stumbled out of the floo, landing at Draco's feet. The blonde helped him up looking highly amused.

"Welcome to my home." He said once Bill came through the floo. "Come."

They were led to the large living room. Lucius and Narcissa already there seated on one of the couches.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Harry said once again.

"Think nothing of it, Harry." Lucius said. "I had managed to convince Severus to stay here as well."

Harry nodded and smiled. "I don't think we've officially meet, but it's nice to meet you." The teen said speaking to Narcissa.

She smiled and got up to give him a light hug. "It's a pleasure to have you here. The manor is too large for only three people. Please, call me Narcissa, or Cissy."

"As long as you call me Harry. Where are my manors. This is Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley." Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you." Narcissa said, not caring what their family name was. "Please sit."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Bill said.

"Would you like to stay here as well?" Lucius asked.

"We would love to. However, our cover for Harry is that he is staying with the twins this summer. If they just up and vanished it would alert Dumbledore and I do not want my brothers facing that alone even if we could find a valid excuse." Bill replied talking for the group.

Harry looked disappointed but he understood perfectly why it had to be done. If he was in Bill and Charlie's position he would do the same thing.

"It is a shame, I do not blame you. I must insist you stay for dinner though. Harry, the Dark Lord would like to meet with you in two days time around 1, I will escort you there as you have no connection to get there." Lucius said.

Harry nodded, he was ready to talk to the man.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry and Charlie held hands under the table the whole time. When it was time for the Weasleys to go Harry looked upset. He thanked the twins again for the cover and promised he would do what he could to help. Charlie pulled Harry into a mind blowing kiss before he left, promising to come back the next day around noon. Harry didn't look so sad after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry was nervously getting ready for his meeting with the Dark Lord in an hour. He wanted to look presentable and the Lord that he is. Draco had found him a half hour later in front of his closet panicking. Which a smirk he walked over and picked the outfit in five minutes. Harry was dressed in a deep green button up shirt with black pants and dragon hide boots. The blonde knew that Harry hated robes, and as long as he looked presentable it didn't really matter.

He met Lucius in the living room once he was done. "You look good, Harry. Did Draco help you?" He teased once Harry walked in.

"What makes you think your son helped?" Harry asked.

"You have no fashion sense." The Malfoy lord answered simply.

Harry scowled while trying to make sure his lunch didn't reappear.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and took the blondes arm.

Once they were at Riddle Manor Lucius led him to the Dark Lord's office.

"Chin up, Harry. You're going to do just fine." Lucius said on the walk.

"I hope so." Harry replied quietly.

They passed some higher ranking death eaters on the way and Harry ignored all of their surprised faces.

Once they reached the large oak doors Harry gulped.

"Good Luck. I will be back to get you once you're done." Lucius said and with a pat on the shoulder he walked away.

Harry took a breath and knocked on the door. When he entered he was surprised to see a mop of black hair looking down at a piece of paper. The figure looked up and gave the tiniest of smirks.

"Harry Potter. Come in, sit."

Harry walked in slowly and sat in the chair across the desk.

"I must say I was very surprised when Draco Malfoy came to me with the hopes of me not killing you." Voldemort started.

"I really didn't think that would have been an option at the beginning of the year. But when Draco told me about how you changed recently I didn't think it hurt to try." Harry replied.

"How are you lessons with Lucius and Severus going?"

"Rather well actually. As I'm sure they told you, I had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency. I had learnt all of the old and new laws and the ones currently up for debate. I had come up with ways for them to benefit the dark side and twist them into making it look like the light was in the wrong. With Lucius' help I had come up with some ideas of my own, we were planning on having Rabastan look at them before they were shown to you and later the Ministry. I plan on going to the next Wizengamot meeting to take my seats. Lucius had also told me that he shared my idea of giving your followers extra practice and lessons." Harry summarized.

"Yes. Lucius had told me about that. At first I was going to refuse, I don't want any of my followers to get the idea that they can overthrow me. When he pointed out the reasons I thought about it for a long time. I admit your idea has merit and I will plan to act on it in time."

"You don't have to teach them everything. Just teach them enough that will give them an edge over the light side." Harry said. "I mean a teacher doesn't give away all of their information d they?"  
>"You have a point."<br>"Um...if I may ask…" Harry said sounding nervous.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "How did you get your human form back?" The teen asked quickly hoping not to be tortured for such a question.

Voldemort chuckled lightly. "Severus brewed me a potion that would fix the damage done from the ritual after the tri-wizard tournament." He explained.

"Oh."

"Harry, what _do _you think of the dark side?" Voldemort asked leaning back in his chair.

"If you had asked me that in the beginning of the year, I would have said everything that light has. Now that I have had lessons from two of your inner circle death eaters, become best friends with a future one and have experienced what the light has done, I can't say I agree with them anymore. When I was talking to Lucius about the laws, the ones that you want to be put into place make sense and they aren't catering to just wizards but the magical creatures of our world. The same can be said for the muggleborns. I had been lead to believe that you had wanted to kill them all, along with half bloods. Everything that I had learned about your side was a lie and I now believe that the Dark side is trying to save our world and the light is trying to destroy it." Harry said honestly.

Voldemort just stared, processing everything that the teen had said. He will be the first to admit the dark sides goals were misconceived as the years went on and his insanity grew. However he knew that with the Boy-Who-Lived on his side, whether known or not, it would be a great advantage.

"Is there anything else you'd have me do?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"I would like to train you even if you do not plan to fight. It would be good for you to have the knowledge to defend yourself if need be."

"I know at some point that there will be a final battle because we both know that Dumbledore will want a dramatic battle to show him as the leader of the light again. I will join you in that battle, as I want the world to know how the light treated their supposed Chosen one." The teen said.

"Then I will have to teach you offensive spells as well." Voldemort chuckled. "But besides that I do not require anything else. Just keep me up to date on the laws that you are working on and the ones that have been passed or rejected. I had been going to Lucius for that information, but now that you are working on it, I know you won't try to sugar coat anything or try to give me the partial truth us Slytherins are known for." He finished with a smirk.

Harry chuckled. "Did you know I was originally supposed to be put into Slytherin? I convinced the hat not to because I had met the Weasley's first and being the poor wizard raised by muggles were drawn into the first magical family." The teen scowled at how he was played and never realized it.

"It doesn't surprise me that Dumbledore planned out your entire life."

"I'm just mad I never realized it earlier."

"You are still young despite what you have gone through. As the muggles say, ignorance is bliss."

Harry sighed. "I know. It still sucks though."

Voldemort chuckled. "I was notified of your relationship with some of the Weasley's and they will remained unharmed."

Harry nodded, a relief lifted off of his shoulders.

"Is there anything else pressing that we need to discuss?" Voldemort asked a moment later.

"No, I don't think so." Harry said, trying to think of something that wasn't covered.

"Very well. This is a bracelet that I had created. It will allow you to apparate within my wards if you are wearing it. The activation word is 'snake' in parseltongue. I understand that Lucius is waiting for you so I will call him here."

"Thank you." Harry said while they were waiting for the blonde.

Voldemort nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Once Harry and Lucius were back at Malfoy Manor, Draco immediately started asking questions.

"Are you going to let him answer anything?" Severus asked from behind them leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face.

Draco pouted and Harry smiled.

"Hi Severus."

"Brat."

"So?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed while the older two in the room rolled their eyes.

"It went rather well. He's going to have the death eaters trained so I can have a law passed that will put us in favor at the ministry. I'm also going to have lessons with him as well. He would also like the laws once Rabastan looks them over before we go to the ministry with them." Harry said, the last part directed at Lucius.

"I suspected as much. Rabastan can meet with both of us whenever you want. I would suggest that we do it sooner than later so we can push these laws as soon as we can." Lucius suggested.

Harry nodded. "How about tomorrow if none of us are busy."

"Alright. Does around one sound good?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'll let him know."

Draco then dragged Harry away and tried to get all the information he could about the meeting with Harry's indignant noises echoing in the halls.

Harry meet with Rabastan and Lucius the next day and the teen found Rabastan to be a charming person. He was witty and highly intelligent. They went through the laws Harry and Lucius had come up with and he was impressed. They touched up some loopholes and issues that could be brought up before they showed Voldemort. The Dark Lord was very pleased with the laws and ordered them to get them through as fast as possible. Harry was very pleased with himself and was glad to have done something right.

The next week Rabastan and Lucius were doing some last minute teaching and making sure everything would go as smoothly as possible. They had discussed whether if Lucius should help Harry or not. It was decided that Lucius would help Harry with the laws that they want to be pushed through, but only the ones that would show the Malfoys in a good light. He would still vote on all of the laws needed but he wouldn't join in any arguments unless it was unavoidable.

The night before the Wizengamot meeting, Charlie slept over to calm Harry's nerves. Something that proved to be a great help. With reassurances and lots of kissing and snuggling Harry managed to get a good nights rest for what was to come.

One calming drought and some more kisses later Harry was ready to shock a lot of people. Harry and Lucius went to the ministry and walked to the Wizengamot meeting. Harry was dressed in his new Lord robes that were a deep blue that almost looked black. The Potter and Black crests were sewn into the fabric for all to see. He kept his head down while walking to the meeting so he wasn't hounded by people. Harry and Lucius sat across from each other and shared a smirk. A few minutes later Dumbledore walked in.

"Welcome to this month's meeting. Is there anyone here to claim their seats today?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone looked around to the room to see if anyone was going to stand. It wasn't often that seats were claimed but there was always that chance.

Harry took a breath and stood up. "I am."

"Harry my boy, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked forgetting where they were and ignored all etiquette.

Harry pushed down the annoyance he was feeling and answered appropriately. "I would prefer you call me Lord Potter-Black in these halls and I am here to claim the Potter and Black seats."  
>"How can you claim the Black seats?" Amelia Bones asked.<p>

"I got a letter from Gringotts stating that Sirius had named me his heir and when he passed away his titles and monies went to me." Harry answered.

"Why would a convicted criminal and a follower of You-Know-Who make you his heir?" A person Harry didn't know asked curiously.

"Sirius Black was never given a trial. He was never a follower of Voldemort, I'm pretty sure he would have rather die than follow him."  
>"He was never given a trial?" Madam Bones asked surprised.<p>

"No he was not. I would like to talk to you about that one day actually." Harry replied.

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black."

"Harry are you sure you want to claim the seats? You are young and you should live your life and enjoy it." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"It's Lord Potter-Black and yes I am sure I want to claim them." Harry said choosing to ignore the second part of that comment.

"Everything is in order Dumbledore." A man next to the headmaster said. "Let the young man take his seats is he wishes."

Dumbledore now didn't have a reason to say no. "Very well, welcome Lord Potter-Black."

Harry nodded his head in thanks and sat back down.

"Now the first matter today is something that we have been discussing for a long time now. The Aurors are still asking to sure stronger spells to keep the death eaters from escaping so easily. I for one think that they shouldn't. They have been doing just fine stopping the death eaters from their raids. Why would we need to change something that doesn't need to be fixed?" Dumbledore started.

The light looked at Dumbledore confused, they thought that having more force would be good. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man wondering what he was playing at. Harry glanced at Lucius and the man gave a slight nod of his head. The dark had no idea that Harry was working for them so this would only confuse them further.

"Why Dumbledore, wouldn't it be better for the Aurors to have more force. I mean after all, the Death Eaters can simply revive their fallen comrades and continue fighting." Lucius said in a drawl.

Everyone looked at him with various looks of shock. "I agree with Lord Malfoy. Why would you hinder the Aurors from doing their job just because they've been doing alright so far? It would give them an edge and do better." Harry added.

With Harry's words, the light and the neutral families agreed with him. After all Harry was the Chosen one and in their eyes more important than Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked very annoyed. His annoyance became even more apparent when it became an unanimous decision for the law. The dark was wondering what Lucius was doing, especially when Harry was agreeing with him. They decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, since he was second in command and did what he did.

Harry and Lucius looked proud of themselves as that was easier than they expected.

"The next order of business is the creature laws." Dumbledore started. "The Ministry wants to add a curfew and make it mandatory for them to tell their employers of their status."

"Why don't you just tell them to remain jobless." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you make them tell potential employers then they're guaranteed not to get a job." Harry explained.

"Why should they allow to have jobs in the first place? They're dangerous." Someone argued.

Harry refained from rolling his eyes. "If you know nothing about them then yes, they can be dangerous. But if you take the time to learn about them then they are harmless. They have families and needs like us. Vampires simply need to have blood on hand, Werewolves are only dangerous at night on certain days. Everyone has a need or problem that they cannot help. Why should we condemn people for their nature?" Harry countered. "I propose that a creature class be added to the Hogwarts curriculum so children learn of the others among them. It will not be like care of magical creature class because that class is simply for animals. It would be mandatory from first year to third and become an elective if students wish to continue." He continued.

He and Lucius looked around the room to see the reactions, the dark side already looked ready to agree and the neutral families were thinking about the facts heavily. The light side looked very reluctant to agree simply because they knew nothing of the other races in their world.

"Who would you have teach the class?" Madam Bones asked.

"Remus Lupin. Yes he is a werewolf but he was my teacher third year. The students that had him loved him as a teacher. He is kind and considerate and is always careful when it is around the full moon. Yes there will have to be someone to take over his class after the full moon but as proved in the past it is not as hard as one would think. Besides, who better to talk about different creatures than a creature?" Harry explained, he didn't know what Remus thought of him but he knew that the werewolf would love to teach again.

Looking around again the light seemed to consider it more but still hesitant. Taking a quick glance at Dumbledore the man didn't look happy. The old man knew that most of the creatures sided with the dark since they were the ones who wanted equality. Pushing these laws through would certainly cement their side.

"So, all in favor for the stricter creature laws?" Dumbledore asked getting back to business. To his dismay only three people agreed.

"All in favor for the new class?" He asked dreading the voting.

Everyone but the same three people raised their hand. "The new class will begin next year then." Dumbledore said looking disappointed.

"Is there anything else pressing that needs to be addressed?" Dumbledore asked, this had been their longest meeting in a long time. When no one spoke up he ended the meeting.

Harry and Lucius quickly made their way out, not wanting to be stopped by Dumbledore. Harry had told Madam Bones that he would owl her for a mutual time where they could talk about Sirius. The last thing Harry saw before he was swept away by the green flames was Dumbledore looking intently at him.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, things have been a bit stressful the last few weeks. I start college again next week so I'm not entirely sure when I can update once that starts. I do intend on finishing this story and Turning Over a New Leaf eventually. This is my longest chapter in this story, I hope that makes up for the time in between chapters. Thanks for the reviews and keep following and favoring this story! Until next time.<p> 


End file.
